The New Mamodo Battle
by Trumoiran Guardian
Summary: In the new battle to decide the kind of the mamodo, will Takeru and Matto be able to defeat all odds and win? note: i do not own zatch bell, makoto raiku does
1. Introductions

**THE FIRST BATTLE**

**Every one-thousand years, one-hundred mamodo children are sent to the human world. With them, they each bring a spell book of a different color, and battle to decide the next king of their world.**

Our story begins as a young boy wakes up one morning. He yawned, stretched, then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and started to get ready for the first day of school.

"Well, Matto, looks like this is as good as it gets," he said as he looked as his reflection. Matto is a fifteen year old high school student and is about five feet and seven inches tall, and had short brown hair with hazel eyes. He brushed his teeth and hair, then put a necklace with a swirl-like symbol around his neck.

"Matto Makenji! Hurry and eat your breakfast so that you don't miss the bus!" he heard his mom yell up the stairs. "Coming, mom!" he yelled back.

Matto ate his breakfast, then grabbed his book bag and went outside to wait on the bus. He waited for about ten minutes before he heard a loud explosion, and voices following it.

Matto quickly ran in the direction of the explosion out of pure curiosity, and found a boy, about the same age as him, laying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Matto asked the boy. It was then that he noticed the boy was grasping onto a strange book as if his life depended on it. "Hey, answer me!" Matto yelled as he tried to wake the boy up.

"ugh…w-where am I?" the boy said as he slowly opened his eyes. "It's okay, you're fine." Matto said in relief. "My name's Matto Makenji, what's yours?"

"My name is Takeru, Takeru Amakane." It was then that Takeru remembered the cause of the explosion. "OH NO!!" he yelled. "We have to get out of here now!"

"What? Why?" Matto asked.

"Wait…my book! Can you read this book?!" Takeru said in a frantic tone as he threw the white book into Matto's hands.

"What are you talking about? Who could possibly read this….." but he stopped himself. There was one section of the book that he could read perfectly. "This one part….the first spell….SAIFORU…"

"You can read it?!" Takeru yelled, overwhelmed with joy. But that joy quickly ended when he heard a strangely familiar voice.

"So you've finally found your book keeper, eh Takeru?" the voice was coming from a Teenage girl, who was followed by a man who looked to be about twenty-five years old, and he was holding a yellow book, just like Takeru's white one.

"Oh no! Matto, read the spell, quickly!" Takeru screamed as he put his arms out front.

To be continued…..


	2. The First Spell

**Note: I do not own Zatch Bell, Makoto Raiku does.**

**The First Spell**

"Takeru, what do you mean by spell?" Matto asked out of confusion.

"I mean, the word that you can read in my book. You're the only human that is able to read it, and that makes you my partner." Takeru said, never taking his eyes off of the enemy.

"Well, Takeru, it seems that it's time for you to return to the mamodo world, now, John, the spell!" the teenage girl yelled.

"Right, Zona, ZAKERU!!"

The girl named Zona fired a blast of lightning out of her hand, and aimed it at Takeru.

"Matto!" Takeru yelled out of fear.

"The first spell, SAIFORU!!"

Takeru placed his hand out in front of him, and fired a wave of pure energy at the lightning blast. They cancelled each other out.

"Humph. No matter. Now, John, read the third spell!"

"Right, JIKERUDO!!" the book keeper yelled.

Zona released a slow moving sphere of energy in the direction of Matto. But before Matto could react, he was instantly magnetized and thrown backwards towards a metal sign.

"H-hey!! Why can't I move?!" Matto yelled as he violently struggled to get free, the white book still in his hands.

"You're wasting your energy. No one can escape from my magnetic spell." Zona said with a hysterical laugh following.

"Matto!" Takeru yelled as he tried to help him down. "Matto, we have to get out of here!" Takeru said as he started to break the sign.

"Takeru, leave me, save yourself!" Matto yelled.

"No! If I leave you here then they might kill you!" Takeru yelled, the sign now only attached to the ground by one pole. Matto admired Takeru's determination to save him, and then, the white book started to glow.

"Takeru! The book, i-it's glowing!"

"What!?" Takeru said as he finally broke the sign away from the ground.

"Zona…" John started

"I know, John. This fight is about to get interesting. Stop sending energy to the book." she commanded.

Just then, Matto's body instantly separated from the sign, and he was able to check the source of the book's glow.

"Takeru, I can read a new spell!" Matto told him with a shocked face.

"What!? Really!?" Takeru was just as shocked as Matto was.

"Are you two dunderheads just going to sit there in awe, or are we going to finish this battle?" Zona yelled to them.

Takeru and Matto looked at each other, then nodded in agreement.

"The first spell, SAIFORU!!" Once again Takeru fired a wave of energy towards the enemy.

"That lame thing again?" Zona yelled as she held her arms out front.

"RASHIRUDO!!" John yelled.

A large rectangular shield made of lightning appeared in front of Zona just before the SAIFORU spell could hit. But instead of the SAIFORU spell fading away, it was send back towards Takeru and Matto with some electricity strengthening it.

"Matto! The second spell, hurry!" Takeru yelled in a frantic rush.

"The second spell, SEUSHIRU!!" Takeru's hands started to glow, then both he and Matto were surrounded by a clear-glass-like bubble, a shield.

The lightning enforced SAIFORU spell collided with the shield, then disappeared. Takeru then looked up to see Zona with a look of pure rage on her face.

"How dare you! I will win this battle, Takeru, not you!" she yelled, loosing her focus as she did so.

"The fourth spell, John! Now!" Zona yelled at her book keeper.

"Alright, the fourth spell, ZAKERUGA!!" Zona fired an upgraded form of the ZAKERU spell towards Takeru.

"The second spell, SEUSHIRU!!" once again, the dome-like shield appeared to protect them. But this time, the shield started to crack from the spell, but did not break as the lightning blast faded.

By this time, Zona was so out of it that she didn't even notice as Takeru approached John, and took the book away from him.

"Now, Matto" Takeru yelled with his hands on the book.

"SAIFORU!!" The book instantly caught on fire.

Matto was confused about why Takeru would want to attack the book, but knew the answer as soon as he looked over at Zona: she was disappearing.

"I'll get you for this, Takeru! I swear it!" those were her last words before she disappeared.

"Um, Takeru, what just happened?" Matto asked.

"I'll explain everything later, after a good nap." and the two started to walk towards Matto's house. Just as they reached the front door of the house, Matto remembered something: he had skipped school.

"Oh crap! My mom is going to kill me!" he thought to himself as he opened the door.

"Matto! Why are you late coming home?" his mother asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. It was noon.

"What do you mean what do I mean? Didn't you listen to the announcements they made at school? Due to a bomb threat, your school classes have been cancelled until further notice."

Matto's face instantly lit up.

"Oh, mom, this is my friend Takeru. He doesn't have any place to stay so I was wondering if he could stay here." he asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't have a problem with it. Pleased to meet you, Takeru," she said with welcoming eyes.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Makenji." Takeru said as Matto led him upstairs to show him his room.

To be Continued….


	3. Water & Ice

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL IN ANY WAY SHAPE FORM OR DIMENSION, MAKOTO RAIKU DOES

CHAPTER 3: WATER AND ICE

"Takeru, tell me about why you can use these spells." Matto said as he entered his bedroom.

"Well, I am what is known as a Mamodo, and I come from the Mamodo world." Takeru responded.

"But what is a mamodo? And what does that have to do with the spells?"

"Every 1,000 years the mamodo world chooses a new king. The way they do this is through a type of battle between 100 mamodo children. The children travel to the human world, each carrying a differently colored spell book, and team up with a human that can read their books." Takeru answered him.

"Oh, so then if the books are destroyed…." Matto was remembering what had happened with the earlier battle. Zona had disappeared as soon as the book caught on fire.

"The mamodo child returns to the Mamodo world." Takeru finished.

"Oh man, how did I get involved in something like this?" Matto said as he let out a big sigh. "In any case, we won't be able to fight in any more battles if we don't get any sleep. Goodnight, Takeru," Matto said as he laid down in his bed.

"Goodnight, Matto" Takeru responded as he left and went to his room.

The next day Matto woke up early and went downstairs for breakfast. He was surprised that he had woken up so early, considering how late it was when he fell asleep last night.

He grabbed a bowl of his favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and sat down in front of the T.V. to watch the news.

Most of the news was just regular old news. But what caught Matto's attention was an article about mysterious icy patches appearing out of nowhere.

"Takeru, get in here quick!" he yelled. Takeru ran down the stairs as soon as he heard this. "Takeru, doesn't this sound like a mamodo? I mean, it's still summer, so why would there be ice?"

"You're right, Matto, lets go check it out," and they left, the bowl of cinnamon toast crunch still sitting on the table.

They ran until they found one of the icy spots, and were surprised to see that there was not one, but two mamodo pairings there!

"What's going on here?" Matto said quietly. It was then that he noticed one of the humans. She was someone that he went to school with, and was one of his best friends: Burukku Mira. Burukku was standing next to a girl who looked to be about the same age as Takeru, and had blonde hair.

"Hey, Burukku! What are you doing here?!" Matto yelled as he ran up to her.

"Matto?! You have a mamodo too?!" Burukku said as she showed him her Dark Blue spell book.

"Yeah," Matto responded by showing her his white spell book.

"Are you two done catching up?" the other mamodo pairing was becoming impatient.

"Oh yeah, Matto we're kind of in a battle right now." Burukku said as she opened her spell book.

"Okay, we'll help you." Matto said as he too opened his spell book.

"Matto! What are you saying? What if they turn on us later on?" Takeru yelled.

"Your mamodo partner has every right to be suspicious, Matto." this time Burukku's partner spoke. "In this battle, the last mamodo standing becomes the ruler of our world."

"ugh…….I don't care about this stupid battle! I'm going to help you guys so you might as well accept it!"

"Fine….but don't say I didn't warn you. This battle has been going on now for about a year, and I'm guessing that you two have just met."

"Well, yeah, we did just meet yesterday." Matto said, a feeling of despair starting to rise within him: if the battle had been going on for a year, then how many spells could all of their enemies have?

"It matters not if you have an ally or not! For I, Beyco, will be victorious either way! Now, Frank, the spell!"

"GIKORU!!'

Beyco fired a large icicle towards Matto and Burukku's mamodo.

"Takeru, arms out front! SEUSHIRU!!"

Once again, the dome like shield appeared to protect them.

"So, this is your spell? It won't do you much good, I still have plenty of spells to use against you!"

"Burukku, now's are chance!"

"I know, Kiera! AKURU!!" Kiera fired a stream of water towards Beyco.

"That's not going to work!" Beyco said as he reached his arms forward.

"FURIZUDO!!"

The jet of water instantly froze, then fell to the ground.

"Matto, if you really want to help us then tell me, how many spells do you have?" Burukku's look was frantic.

"We have two: Seushiru, and Saiforu, which fires an energy wave."

"I see, when I give you the signal, use Saiforu, okay?"

"Sure….but what are you planning?"

"Just trust me." she said as she read the next spell in her book.

"AKURUGA!!" Kiera fired a spiraling jet of water, basically a stronger version of her Akuru spell.

"You think that a spell like this will work?"

"GISHIRUDO!!" An icy shield appeared in front of Beyco, and blocked the water jet.

"SUOU GIAKURU!!" Burukku yelled as her book glowed violently.

An enormous dragon composed of water was formed, and fired towards Beyco and his partner.

"Interesting….Frank, the big one!"

"RA GIKORU FANGU!!

Beyco fired an enormous icy wolf, which collided with the water dragon, cancelling each other out.

"Now, Matto!" Burukku yelled.

"Right, SAIFORU!!" 

Takeru fired a wave of energy, and watched as it struck Beyco's book.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Beyco yelled as he faded away.

Matto, Burukku, Takeru, and Kiera all decided to head over to Matto's house.

"Burukku, do you know how many mamodo are still in the human world?" Matto asked while they were sitting at the table, Takeru finishing off the Cinnamon Toast Crunch that was left there earlier.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago the book sent us a message saying that the count had gone down to seventy. But that's all that I know.""Oh, okay." Hmm…..seventy mamodo huh……this isn't gonna be easy.

They sat there in silence for a little while before Kiera spoke.

"Takeru, what kind of a kind do you wish to become?"

"Huh? Well, I guess that I want to become the kind of king who can protect his kingdom from harm….."

"Good answer. This means that we don't have to fight." Kiera said with a smile.

They all laughed for a moment, but stopped when they realized that Matto's book was glowing………He opened it, and saw that the third spell was there!

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
